Clases de Cocina
by Vyck
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano deberían ser usadas para hacer algo útil, ¿no creen? Así también lo creyeron el papá de Mayura, Loki, Yamino, Fenrir… Nadie sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Clases de cocina incluidas en este fic, pero no nos hacemos responsable por daños ocasionados a su propiedad ni a sus familiares. Loki/Mayura. Post-anime.
1. La buena voluntad de Yamino

**Clases de Cocina**

**Summary:** Las vacaciones de verano deberían ser usadas para hacer algo útil, ¿no creen? Así también lo creyeron el papá de Mayura, Loki, Yamino, Fenrir… Nadie sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Clases de cocina incluidas en este fic, pero no nos hacemos responsable por daños ocasionados a su propiedad ni a sus familiares.

**Disclaimer**: Soy dueña de mi portátil, mis libros, mi teléfono móvil, mi guitarra y mi osa de peluche llamada Amy. Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes no están en esa lista. Ganaré suficiente cuando obtenga mi titulo universitario y escriba mi libro, así que no lucro con esto. ¿Quedamos claro? Entonces vamos a por el fic.

_**Clases de Cocina**_

_**Capítulo I. La buena voluntad de Yamino**_

**Agencia de Detectives Enjaku – 29 de Julio. Vacaciones de Verano.**

Desde que Loki no era un _niño_ común, realmente no había experimentado la alegría de lo que eran las vacaciones de verano. Para él, el verano no era más que una estación, _una estación bastante molesta,_ si le preguntaban. Y las vacaciones, tiempo de esparcimiento para los niños y jóvenes después de un arduo año de estudios. Tiempo para descansar, avocarse a nuevos hobbies, rencontrarse con la familia…

-¡Ahora podré enfocarme en los misterios el día entero, sin que la escuela este molestándome!

_Para molestar_…

-Mayura, ¿No te gustaría hacer algo nuevo este verano, una nueva actividad, algo que nunca hayas hecho antes? – _¿algo que te lleve lejos de mi corta paciencia?_

-La verdad, no. Todo lo que quiero esta aquí, en esta oficina, a la expectativa de nuevos misterios. Estoy segura que habrá muchos este verano, ya lo verás. ¿No es genial, finalmente tener tiempo para enfocarse en lo que uno realmente quiere?

_Realmente no podría opinar al respecto, Mayura…_

-Podrías tomar clases de natación en tu escuela, uno nunca…

-Ya se nadar. Además, no quiero desperdiciar un solo momento de misterio. ¿Qué tal si…?

-¿Qué tal acampar? Podrías planear con tus compañeros de clases. Sería divertido. O podrías conseguir un trabajo de verano, dinero extra nunca esta de más. – Dijo con fingida emoción. Hablaría con Narugami a ver si podría alejar a la chica de la agencia por lo menos unos día.

Mayura se disponía a negarse, cuando Yamino interrumpió.

-¿Que tal si toma clases de cocina conmigo, Señorita Mayura? De esa manera, podrá aprender a hacer algo útil durante el verano, y aun así estaría aquí mismo en la Agencia, lista para cualquier caso.

Yamino había entrado en la habitación sin ser notado, cargando agua con hielo para servir, con Fenrir a sus espaldas, quien en seguida se poso en el regazo de su padre.

_Oh, por los dioses_… ¿Qué tal acababa incendiando la cocina, la casa entera? ¿O si acababan todos envenenados? Esa chica… esa chica no era más que un muy _lindo_ imán para los problemas. Ponerla cerca de cualquier cosa destinada al consumo humano…

Yamino lo miro con confianza. Como diciendo, lo tengo todo controlado.

_Espero que así sea._

Mientras tanto, la idea empezaba a crecer en Mayura. Asomaba un brillo por sus ojos y empezaba a sonreír.

-Es… es… ¡Es una excelente idea! Y es justo lo que mi padre dijo _"Mayura, más te vale que hagas algo útil este verano."_ Es perfecto, Yamino. ¡Gracias! Ahora podré cocinarle a mi padre y a los chicos de la escuela y a los clientes de la agencia…

-Será un placer para mí enseñarle, Señorita Mayura. No me vendría mal algo de ayuda en la cocina; además, es algo muy fácil y práctico. No hay nada como preparar comida para los que amas.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana, me ayudará a preparar una merienda ligera de media mañana para el Señor Loki y Fenrir. Y si es buena, también me ayudará a preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Genial! – Se acercó a donde se encontraba Fenrir, cómodamente en el regazo de su padre – Apuesto a que te encantará mi comida, pequeño Fenrir.

-Más te vale que sepas lo que estas haciendo, no pienso hacer de conejillo de indias para esta loca y sus inventos. Y date prisa con esa agua, el calor empieza a notarse.

Yamino sonrió indulgente, y se dispuso a servir. _Espero ayudar al Señor Loki con esto, ayudar a la Señorita Mayura a hacer algo útil, y que la casa quede intacta en el intento._

**FIN **

Y aquí iniciamos con una nueva historia. Ya pronto se me acaban mis vacaciones de verano Sin embargo, eso no me detendrá de escribir y actualizar tanto como pueda. Esperen la actualización, que se viene pronto con el primer intento de Mayura en la cocina!

Espero les haya gustado este abreboca, y cualquier recomendación es bienvenida. Sin más que decir, me despido y feliz noche/día!


	2. Primer Intento

Gracias a los que comentaron, y pusieron la historia en sus favoritos *-* Besitos y abrazos de perezoso para todos ustedes!

Recordemos, trabajaré en una gran empresa e iniciaré mi propio negocio, así que no necesito lucrar con esto, ¡no es mio!

Ahora, a lo nuestro…

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Capítulo II. Primer intento.**

Agencia de Detectives Enjaku – Siguiente día, 10:00 a.m.

-De acuerdo Señorita Mayura, preste atención. Vamos a preparar una merienda de media mañana o media tarde. También puede ser servido como desayuno o aperitivo antes de cualquier comida. Es una receta italiana sencilla. Pero primero, a lavarnos las manos. – Ambos lo hicieron. – Necesitara pan en rebanadas, del tipo que usted prefiera; queso mozzarella en rebanadas; tomates frescos; aceite de oliva (¡traído directamente de España y en descuento!); sal y orégano molido. Empecemos.

Yamino había puesto todos los ingredientes en la encimera frente a ellos. Mayura se había puesto sus anteojos grandes y feos de lectura, y escribía furiosamente todo lo que Yamino le decía en un cuaderno de notas. Yamino no pudo más que sonreír, divertido.

_En la cocina se aprende intentando, aunque no esperaba que trabajar con la Señorita Mayura sería fácil y normal, ¿verdad?_

-Ahora, vamos a picar el tomate en rodajas, y a sacar todas las semillas, ¿De acuerdo? Usted puede intentarlo mientras yo pongo las rebanadas de pan a tostar. – Yamino fue a poner las rebanadas en la tostadora, mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante en Mayura.

Mientras tanto, un muy curioso Loki se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de pretender que no estaba curioso.

-Papi… ¿Si la chica idiota del misterio nos envenena, puedo quedarme con la habitación de Yamino y sus cosas después de que lo castigues?

_Tengo que ver que tal le esta yendo, es por la seguridad de mi familia y la mía._

La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Vamos a ver como lo están haciendo, y así nos aseguramos de no ser envenenados.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso probar nada antes que ustedes.

La verdad es que la idea de Yamino también había crecido en el. Secretamente, en las noches, se había preguntado si Mayura tendría algún talento especial además de hacerlo perder la paciencia. Ciertamente, tenia que ser así. Sino, ¿Por qué un Dios como el habría decidido dejar Asgard, para quedarse en un lugar tan insípido como Midgard, solo por ella?

_Seamos justos_. No había sido solo por ella. Sus hijos nunca habían sido tan felices, y estaban juntos. Vivian bien y tenían amigos. Así que no fue solo por ella. No. Nada que ver.

Aun así, tal vez la cocina era justo lo que esta chica necesitaba. Quien sabe, tal vez su hijo estaba enseñando a una futura chef.

_¿Ciertamente, Loki? Creo que estoy viendo demasiadas comedias románticas._

Tal vez no tanto como una chef, pero si alguien que podría valerse por si misma en un futuro. Alguien que no vendría a comer de su comida y aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de su hijo como _otros_ Dioses…

Justo estaba unos metros de la cocina cuando escucho la exclamación de Yamino. _Oh rayos, Mayura…_ Loki corrió lo que quedaba del tramo, esperando encontrar a Mayura en una pieza y a su cocina intacta.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, quedo paralizado.

Mayura estaba en una pieza.

Yamino estaba en una pieza.

La cocina estaba bien.

Mayura sostenía triunfante una tabla de picar con rodajas de tomate perfectamente cortados.

Yamino sonreía.

Mayura sonreía.

-Parece que la chica del misterio sabe hacer algo útil.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Ahora, con las rebanadas de pan todavía calientes, podemos las rebanadas de queso sobre ellas. ¿Quiere hacer los honores?

Mayura hizo lo que se le indico, con gran emoción.

-Ahora, ponemos las rodajas de tomate sobre el queso. Luego un poco de aceite de oliva, sal y un toque de orégano. Y esta listo.

Y ahí se encontraban, las rebanadas de pan con su topping, totalmente salubres y listas para el consumo humano.

_Es increíble…_

Loki todavía no podía creerlo. Mayura, con cuchillo en mano, se las había arreglado para cortar y preparar una comida con muy poca ayuda de Yamino. Por supuesto, no era nada complicado. Hasta un niño podría haberlo hecho. Pero estamos hablando de _Mayura_, después de todo.

-¿Has visto, Loki? He preparado esto sin la ayuda de Yamino ¿No es genial?

Mayura estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía dejar de saltar. Su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación.

-Si, Mayura. Es genial.

_¿Qué es este sentimiento…? Que calidez…_

-Se lo prepararé a papá esta noche. ¡Estará tan feliz de terminar sus quehaceres y conseguir comida caliente!

-Claro que es la chica del misterio, es un misterio que alguien tan torpe haya preparado algo comestible. Bien, ¿Quién será el primero en probarlo? Porque se vea bien, no quiere decir que sepa bien.

-Veo que Fenrir quiere ser el primero en probarlo. ¡Aquí tienes!

El perro salió corriendo como una bala. Loki estiro la mano.

-Yo quiero ser el primero.

Tomo una rebanada, mordió un trozo y lo mastico. Yamino y Mayura lo miraban con grandes ojos, llenos de expectativas. Loki los miro de vuelta, finalmente sonrió, aun masticando, y levanto los pulgares.

_Nada mal, mi chica del misterio. Nada mal._

**FIN**

¿Qué tal? Esta es una de las primeras recetas que aprendí. No soy muy aficionada a la cocina, pero debo decir que mis recetas han encantado a muchos (mis padres). Nada como cocinar para los que amas.

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por sus favoritos! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, donde se aumenta la dificultad para Mayura, y Loki pensara un poco más en sus sentimientos.

¡Buen día y nos estaremos leyendo!


	3. La cena es toda tuya

¿Me perdonarían la vida si les digo que empecé clases, y que apenas si he tenido tiempo para respirar? Además, estoy por iniciar un nuevo trabajo y me preparo para el. Además, tengo pautado un viaje para diciembre y estoy en preparaciones burocráticas y fastidiosas, y además…

Ya. Vamos con el fic, y después deciden si me perdonan o no.

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Capítulo III. La cena es toda tuya.**

Agencia de Detectives Enjaku – Lunes, 11:00 a.m.

-¿Cuándo haremos algo genial, algo realmente complicado, como pollo a la carbonara?

-Paciencia, Señorita Mayura. No se puede correr antes de aprender a caminar.

Yamino y Mayura se encontraban aún en la cocina, mientras el primero preparaba el almuerzo.

-Dime, Yamino ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan buen cocinero? – Mayura se había puesto cómoda sobre la encimera, mientras veía a Yamino preparar arroz con muchas cosas coloridas y lindas.

-Bueno, tuve mucha práctica. Y la verdad, me encanta la cocina. Al principio no se me hizo fácil, pero ya luego me salió muy natural. – Yamino estaba distraído vigilando el arroz, y Mayura lo notó, por lo que se despidió y fue a ver que hacia Loki.

Por su parte, Loki leía algún libro antiguo, tratando de distraer su mente de lo que podría estar haciendo Mayura.

Todavía no podía creer lo de ayer. Mayura había preparado comida. Comestible. Salubre. Y hasta deliciosa.

_Estas exagerando, Loki…_

La verdad era que no podía esperar a ver cual sería la siguiente tarea en la cocina para Mayura. Yamino le había comentado la noche anterior a Loki que no planeaba darle ninguna tarea especial para el almuerzo.

-Lo dejaré para la cena. Algo fácil y ligero. Quiero que la Señorita Mayura aprenda a su ritmo y no se desilusione desde el principio.

A Loki le había parecido buena idea. Mayura estaba realmente feliz con su primer logro, y Yamino estaba muy ilusionado en enseñar a alguien.

Miraba fijamente al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando Mayura abrió de un portazo y entro estrepitosamente.

-¡Loki, Yamino no me deja ayudarlo en el almuerzo! Dice que la cena será toda mía. Así que, ¿Qué haces?

-Hola, Mayura. Adorable manera de sorprenderme mientras estudio, casi rompiendo mi puerta y haciendo un escandalo. Justo estaba empezando a leer la historia de Víctor Franskenstein antes de convertirse en monstruo. – dijo con desdén mientras esperaba que s frecuencia cardíaca volviera a la normalidad.

Mayura se sentó en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tendrás algún libro de cocina? Me gustaría… Espera. ¿Has dicho monstruo? ¿Dónde? Misterio…

Loki volteo los ojos. Sería un largo tiempo hasta la cena.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-A ver, déjenme ver si entendí bien. Debo cortar el pollo en trocitos (esta crudo, ¡ugh!), ¿si?

-Pero debe hacer algo antes, Señorita.

-Debo asarlo a la plancha. – Miro con miedo el sartén en la estufa. – y luego, cuando este listo (debo pincharlo para ver si esta listo) lo corto en trocitos.

-Así es. ¿Y luego?

-Debo cortar la lechuga, lavarla con agua limpia, y ponerla en un recipiente con agua limpia y vinagre (o limón, que es más sano) durante unos minutos.

-Si…

-Esperen, ¿Cuántos minutos exactamente? – Detuvo el lápiz sobre el cuaderno.

-Son 2 minutos con 5349 milisegundos…

-Basta, Fenrir.

-Aproximadamente 5 minutos. Eso será suficiente para matar todas las bacterias.

La chica continúo escribiendo. Yamino, Loki y Fenrir, todos en la cocina observando curiosamente, voltearon sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Cuando la lechuga este lista, le agrego los trocos de pollo, trocos de pan, queso parmesano, algo de pimienta, y aceite de oliva. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Ya tiene la teoría, Señorita Mayura. ¿Qué le he dicho?

-En la cocina se aprende haciendo. – Lo dijo con determinación, y se puso manos a la obra.

-Y hoy, lo hará todo usted, sola.

La lechuga estuvo bien cortada, y en agua y vinagre en minutos (Yamino tuvo que intervenir. Mayura había cortado muy poca, y ya que casi siempre tenían _visitas_…). El pollo, fue un problema.

-Mayura, debes perderle miedo al sartén. Es antiadherente y no tiene aceite, no te lastimarás. Y debes esperar a que este bien caliente antes de poner el pollo. – Loki apenas podía contener la risa.

-Lo tengo, ¡Lo tengo! Déjame que…

La sartén acabo hecha un desastre, y el pollo acabo medio quemado, pero aun era comestible.

La parte de cortar fue fácil, Mayura parecía ser hábil con el cuchillo.

Eso es algo bueno, ¿No?

Con mucho cuidado, lo puso todo junto, y creo su primera versión de ensalada césar. Mayura empezó a bailar alrededor de la cocina, incapaz de contener la felicidad.

-Muy bien, Señorita Mayura. Lo ha hecho excelente.

-¿Quién será el primero en probar mi ensalada? Apuesto a que Loki quiere ser el primero… - Lo miro con el anhelo en sus ojos, y otra vez esa calidez, esa…

-Está bien. Sirve en un plato y veremos que tal esta tu ensalada.

Justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Mientras Yamino iba a abrir, Mayura sirvió tres platos de su ensalada y un poco para Fenrir.

-Tu primero, papi. Y esperaremos 10 minutos a ver si sobrevives.

Loki le lanzo una mirada acusatoria a su hijo, y ayudo a llevar los platos a la mesa. Mientras, Narugami entraba al comedor seguido de Yamino.

-Cuatro ojos me ha dicho que Daidouji ha preparado la cena de esta noche. Si es cierto, me iré al McDonald's de la 5ta Avenida. Estoy muy desempleado como para morir envenenado.

-Para tu información, esta es la segunda vez que cocino algo. Y ayer, a Loki le gusto lo que hice ¿No es verdad, Loki? – lo miro esperanzada.

-Es cierto. Yamino esta enseñando a Mayura a cocinar en este verano, y la comida de ayer estaba buena.

-Bueno, entonces veamos. Después de ustedes.

Y la verdad, la ensalada esta bien; considerando que los ingredientes eran de primera y que el pollo estaba un poco quemado.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Llevas dos días cocinando, y la casa sigue en pie? Es un milagro.

-O tal vez, mi hi… Yamino es un buen maestro. – Yamino le lanzó una mirada de cariño desde el otro lado de la mesa. Loki sonrió de vuelta.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlml**

Después de terminada la cena (y luego de que Narugami pidiera mas para llevar y se fuera) Loki, Mayura y Fenrir subieron a la oficina de Loki.

-Ni un solo caso hoy. Ni ayer. Y Yamino no me dejó ayudarlo a limpiar.

-No hay mucho que limpiar, y a él no le molesta.

No dijeron nada por un buen rato. Fenrir se había dormido en el sofá junto a Mayura, quien lo acariciaba distraídamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Loki… - la voz de ella lo sacó del letargo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?

Loki se sobresaltó. Y se sonrojó furiosamente. _¿Había estado mirándola?_

-¿Estuve mirándote? – De repente, ni siquiera podía mirarla.

-Si, lo hiciste mucho. Casi durante toda la cena. Y ahora estas todo rojo. ¿Estas bien?

-Eh, si. Estoy bien. Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

-¿Fue por mi comida? No estaba buena, ¿verdad? – Mayura bajo la mirada, triste. – No tienes que fingir, ¿sabes? Si no soy buena en la cocina, sencillamente no lo soy. Pero puedo mejorar. Yo…

-Basta, Mayura. – Loki se había levantado de detrás de su escritorio y había caminado hacia ella. Puso su mano debajo de su mentón y levanto su rostro. – No digo mentiras. La comida estaba buena. Lo has hecho muy bien y mejorarás aún más. Sé que serás buena en esto.

Los ojos de Mayura estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Acabo por sonreír, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en el proceso.

-Gracias, Loki. – Se inclinó, y besó tiernamente su mejilla.

**lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm **

¿Perdonada? ¿No? Bueno, esperemos al próximo cap a ver si quedo libre de todo delito.

Entretanto, me disculpo de corazón por dejarlos esperar tanto. De verdad, apenas me ha alcanzado el tiempo. Y prometo administrar mejor mi tiempo para traerles un capítulo semanal, como debe ser.

Espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de trabajo/clases. Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. ¿Será que?

Aquí yo otra vez, la que se tarda años en actualizar, la que trabaja y estudia y tiene responsabilidades en casa, con familia y amigos. La que espera que se le perdone…

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Capítulo IV. ¿Será que…?**

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

Si, Loki. ¿Por qué la mirabas tanto en la cena?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

Y, ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que la mirabas?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

¿Cómo es que es tan molesta, y aun así no soportas los días en que no esta?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan cálido que te da en el estomago cuando la ves sonreír?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ella?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

¿Qué no ves que es una simple humana?

_-"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto en la cena?"_

¿Será que…?

Loki yacía sobre su espalda en su cama, a oscuras, totalmente despierto. El reloj digital en la mesa junto a su cama marcaba las 12:04 a.m. y el seguía torturándose a si mismo con preguntas a las cuales tal vez no quería responder.

_-¿Por qué me quedé en Midgard? ¿Realmente fue por mis hijos, o hubo algo más?_

¿Será que…?

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Mientras tanto, a las 12:06 a.m., en un futón del otro lado de la ciudad, Mayura trataba de contener sus pensamientos _inapropiados_ sobre cierto chico.

_Basta, Mayura. Loki es un niño_.

_-Un niño con mucha madurez. Mucho más maduro que yo, al parecer_.

_Sigue siendo un niño._

_-Loki tiene 12 años, y yo 16. Eso significa que cuando él tenga 18 yo tendré 22 años. No esta mal. _

_¿Y que te hace pensar siquiera que Loki siente algo por ti?_

_-La manera en la que me miró hoy en la cena…_

_Eso no significa nada. ¿Qué te guste un niño no es algo enfermo?_

_-Yo… yo no…_

Lo cierto es, llevaba meses teniendo la misma disputa consigo misma una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mayor para Loki? Era tan injusto… ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse _tan_ atraída a el?

¿Será que…?

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-Mayura, ¡Arriba! No te quedarás durmiendo todo el día. Ya que sabes cocinar, prepara el desayuno, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

La voz del papá de Mayura se perdió en la distancia.

Mayura abrió los ojos, rodeados de ojeras. _Desayuno. Agencia. Clases de cocina. Loki. Hoy_. Se levanto.

Después de una ducha rápida, optó por un vestido de verano, corto hasta la mitad del muslo y de color violeta plano. Hizo el desayuno (Pan con queso mozarela y tomates) en tiempo record y sin contratiempos y se fue a la agencia, todavía medio dormida. ¿Qué haría? No podía esconder su atracción para siempre…

El padre de Mayura entró en la cocina.

-Mayura, hoy me ayudarás a limpiar los altares. Debemos terminar esta semana, porque seguro el fin de semana tendremos muchos turistas. ¿Has terminado el…?

La comida estaba sobre un plato, la cocina vacía.

-Demonios.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-Es algo tarde, ¿no? La Señorita Mayura debería estar aquí. Son casi las 10:30.

-Apuesto a que intentó cocinar algo en su casa, y murió.

-Ni de broma, Fenrir. – la mirada de Loki fue suficiente reprimenda como para que Fenrir se fuera a echarse el rincón.

-Lo siento, papi…

Sonó el timbre. Loki levanto la mirada rápidamente, y Yamino pretendió no haberse fijado. Trató de esconder su sonrisa mientras salía de la oficina.

Minutos después una alegre pero cansada Mayura entraba en la oficina.

-Hey, Loki.

-Hey.

Mayura se recostó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. Loki la miró fijamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No has dormido bien anoche, Mayura?

-No muy bien, la verdad. – le respondió con los ojos aun cerrados.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve… pensando.

-Vaya, eso si que es una novedad…

Loki le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Fenrir, este escondió su cabeza debajo de sus patas.

-¿Qué te mantuvo pensando hasta tan tarde?

-Solo… cosas.

_Raro, muy raro_.

Loki decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Cuál es tu tarea hoy, que nos cocinaras?

-Yamino me ha dado el día libre, dice que me veo demasiado cansada como para prestar atención y que puede ser peligroso. Le he dicho que hoy hice el desayuno y no paso nada, pero no me escucha. Me ha mandado aquí a descansar un poco, si no te molesta.

-No, claro que no. Tiene razón, necesitas descansar. Yo leeré un poco.

Buscó un libro cualquiera de la estantería, lo abrió, y se quedó mirando las palabras sin distinguir. _¿Será que…?_

En pocos minutos, Mayura se había quedado dormida en el sillón, roncando un poco.

El corazón de Loki se aceleró de repente. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura dormida de Mayura y antes de darse cuenta, se levanto. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta donde estaba. Se arrodilló, y observo el hermoso rostro femenino a centímetros del suyo. No aguanto la tentación y acaricio su mejilla con una mano. Y sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo, sin poder controlarse, sin poder retroceder; se inclino a hacer lo que no hacía en cientos, miles de años. Se inclino a robarle un beso. Y justo cuando estaba rozando sus labios suaves y dulces, los ojos de Mayura se abrieron de golpe.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Y… me vuelvo a disculpar. Y, vuelvo a prometer… pero esta vez será diferente. Sigan leyendo, sigan comentando, y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ¿Qué piensan Yamino y Fenrir de los sentimientos de Loki? ¿Cuál será el siguiente platillo de Mayura?


	5. Y las cosas se ponen difíciles

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Capítulo V. Y las cosas se ponen difíciles**

En el capítulo anterior…

"_El corazón de Loki se aceleró de repente. ¿Qué me pasa? Levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura dormida de Mayura y antes de darse cuenta, se levanto. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta donde estaba. Se arrodilló, y observo el hermoso rostro femenino a centímetros del suyo. No aguanto la tentación y acaricio su mejilla con una mano. Y sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo, sin poder controlarse, sin poder retroceder; se inclino a hacer lo que no hacía en cientos, miles de años. Se inclino a robarle un beso. Y justo cuando estaba rozando sus labios suaves y dulces, los ojos de Mayura se abrieron de golpe."_

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-¿Qué fue eso? – Yamino se encontraba haciendo la colada, cuando un fuerte sonido se escucho en la segunda planta. Un sonido como de un gran cuerpo cayendo, y ladridos.

Iba por las escaleras para inspeccionar, cuando un _muy_ ruborizado Loki se cruzo en su camino.

-Señor Loki, ¿esta usted…?

Loki siguió de largo, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa.

_¿Qué esta…?_

Fenrir bajo las escaleras de lo más divertido.

-Parece que tenemos nueva mamá.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar, y el cerebro de Yamino _estalló_.

**¿Q U E?**

-¿Cuándo estará lista la comida?

Yamino subió el resto corriendo, abrió la puerta de la oficina y ahí estaba Mayura, sentada inmóvil y muy tiesa en el sofá. Estaba roja como un tomate.

-Señorita Mayura, ¿Qué…?

-Adiósygraciasportodo. – y partió. Segundos después, Yamino escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, y silencio.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Loki caminaba por el parque sin rumbo fijo, pensando. _¿Pero que me ha pasado?_ El nunca perdía el control, menos por una humana.

Y aún le dolía el trasero por la caída.

"_Y justo cuando estaba rozando sus labios suaves y dulces, los ojos de Mayura se abrieron de golpe. Mayura jadeó, se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente y empujó a Loki en el proceso. Este cayó al suelo de cola."_

Oh, pero ya lo había hecho antes, ¿no? Perder el control…

Había decido quedarse en Midgard, porque sus hijos y **ella** así lo querían.

Porque la había visto llorar, llorar por el.

Para que se quedara.

Y él se había quedado, para tener a su familia cerca y feliz, para llevar una vida como la que nunca había vivido, una vida sana y feliz y _normal_.

Se dio cuenta que también se había quedado para verla sonreír todos los días. Porque amaba su manera de hacerlo perder la paciencia, para después sorprenderlo de alguna manera, para después volverlo a molestar. Y la manera en la que se compenetraba tan bien con sus hijos y con los otros dioses, y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando había un misterio, y como tenía hoyuelos cuando sonreía, y…

Y la _amaba_.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Mayura considero regresar a su casa e inventar una excusa para su papá, pero se lo pensó mejor. Decidió que iría a la biblioteca más cercana. No por los libros, claro; quería pensar en un lugar tranquilo.

Llegar le tomó unos 15 minutos de caminata. Cuando entró, la bibliotecaria la miro con mala cara.

-¿Carnet de biblioteca?

-Eh no, yo no…

-¿Desea adquirir uno?

-Eh no, yo solo…

-Entonces circule, jovencita. Mi tiempo es oro.

Y Mayura siguió su camino, hasta llegar a las mesas de lectura; donde se sentó sin un solo libro a mano a mirar el infinito y pensar.

Demás esta decir que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

"_Mayura despertó con la cálida respiración de alguien en su rostro, sobre sus labios. Durante un nanosegundo, noto lo agradable que se sentía, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con grandes orbes verdes. Por un momento, se perdió en su color, su profundidad, su ternura… hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Era Loki, su Loki. El niño de 12 años por el que sentía atracción desde hacia tiempo, el niño de 12 años __**que tenia 12 años**__, el niño de 12 años que apenas acababa de rozar sus labios con los de ella. Entró en pánico. Se hizo hacia atrás y lo empujo en el proceso. Lo vio caer al suelo de cola y vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro, lo que hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran. Escucho a Fenrir ladrar a lo lejos. Se miraron fijamente por largos segundos, hasta que Loki se levanto, murmuro una disculpa y salió de la habitación."_

¿Qué significa esto?

Lo más obvio, Loki gustaba de ella. Sino, ¿por qué la habría besado? Pero él siempre se quejaba de lo mucho que lo molestaba, ¿no era así?

A ella le gustaba el, ciertamente; y ya se sentía bastante enferma por sentirse atraída por un niño pero, ¿Loki, siendo reciproco son sus sentimientos? Era una locura. Era terrible, _terrible_.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, como lo miraré a la cara? Todo era mucho más fácil cuando el no correspondía a mis sentimientos._

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-Hermano, debemos hacer algo.

-¿Cómo qué, regalarles una noche en el Hilton?

Yamino se ruborizó intensamente, no era _eso_ a lo que se refería.

-Vamos hermano, ¿has visto lo diferente que se pone nuestro padre cuando la señorita Mayura no esta alrededor?

-He visto lo que la chica del misterio ha causado en el, si.

-Entonces concuerdas conmigo en que hay que hacer algo, ¿no?

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Lo que ocurra entre ellos, debe quedarse así.

-Pero hermano, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? La señorita Mayura no querrá volver otra vez y nuestro padre volverá a ser el frío gigante de hielo que era antes.

-Mmmm, veremos.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Quiero que sepan que a pesar de que la vida real se interponga entre esta historia y yo, tengo toda la intención de continuar esta historia hasta el final, solo espero sacar el tiempo para hacerlo lo más pronto posible ᴧ.ᴧ

Con respecto a tu pregunta, susan-black7, he escuchado varios nombres y varias versiones de la misma receta, la que he puesto aquí es la que me resulta más simple de preparar. Sé que le dicen Caprese y también sencillamente pan con tomate y mozzarella. Espero que esto sea de ayuda y si lo intentas nos dices que tal!

Esto ha sido todo por ahora, y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización!


	6. Capítulo VI El Plan Maestro I

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Capítulo VI. El plan maestro I. El inicio.**

En el capítulo anterior…

"_-Entonces concuerdas conmigo en que hay que hacer algo, ¿no?_

_-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Lo que ocurra entre ellos, debe quedarse así._

_-Pero hermano, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? La señorita Mayura no querrá volver otra vez y nuestro padre volverá a ser el frío gigante de hielo que era antes._

_-Mmmm, veremos."_

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Eran cerca delas dos de la tarde, y Yamino no cabía en si de la preocupación. _¿Dónde estarán?_ Ya había terminado el almuerzo y la cena; había hecho la colada y hasta había limpiado la casa entera dos veces, y aún no aparecía ninguno.

Su hermano Fenrir no había aceptado en ayudarle a juntar a su padre con la señorita Mayura, pero tampoco se había negado. Eso no era totalmente malo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, tendría que hacer algo el mismo.

Y justo en ese momento, escucho la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Y un pensativo Loki entró en la cocina.

-Yamino, estoy realmente hambriento. ¿Podría comer algo, por favor?

-Ah, por supuesto, Señor Loki.

Lo hizo, y se sentaron en la encimera de la cocina en silencio. Loki comía distraídamente, con la mirada fija sin ver.

_Esto no es nada bueno._

Yamino limpio la encimera por 5ta vez, tratando de distraerse para no ver a su padre fijamente. Finalmente Loki se levantó.

-Ah… Señor Loki…

-Estaré en mi oficina. No atenderé ningún caso hoy.

Y sin decir más, salió.

_No, no puedo permitir que vuelva a ser como antes… Esos dos merecen una oportunidad… ¿Pero cómo…?_

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Loki había decidido que lo que ambos necesitaban era tiempo.

Sí, eso era. El no iría detrás de ella (¿_Detrás de una mortal? No estaba tan enamo… no. No lo diría de nuevo_). Él se tomaría su tiempo para meditar cual sería el mejor proceder en este caso, y le daría tiempo a Mayura para pensar acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

_Lo que él mismo había causado…_

Bueno, ciertamente la pobre tendría mucho en que pensar. Loki, siendo el seductor empedernido que era, sabía que su encanto (aunque minimizado por esta _forma_) no era desapercibido por Mayura. Ella, en cierta medida, gustaba de él. Lo cual debía tenerla muy preocupada. Era una de las cosas de las que tenía que ocuparse enseguida.

La verdad es que podía regresar a su verdadera forma cuando quisiera, y por el tiempo que quisiera, pero no creía que eso sería bueno para la poca cordura que le quedaba a Mayura.

Sabía, _obviamente_, que no podría permanecer de esta forma para siempre; pero tampoco tenía deseos de _crecer_ solo para mantener las apariencias delante de Mayura. Ciertamente, no le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en el futuro.

_Bueno, parece que ya es tiempo de ocuparme_.

Pero lo cierto era, _no tenía ni idea de lo que haría_.

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

Eran las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente cuando Mayura, después de vagar durante horas, regreso a su casa. Su padre no llegaría a ser un famoso detective, pero ciertamente era capaz de notar cuando ella no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Haré la cena, papá. No tardo. – se dio la vuelta, y entro en la cocina.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

La verdad es que cuando Mayura finalmente se recostó en su futón esa noche, se encontraba increíblemente cansada, pero incapaz de dormir. No hacía más que repetirse el día entero en la cabeza.

"_Tuvo que poner especial atención en la preparación de la cena (ensalada César, la que le había enseñado Yamino) para no lastimarse ni acabar con la cocina, todo mientras seguía pensando en Loki. Durante la cena, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar con su papá acerca de los temas más triviales, y así no preocuparlo._

_-Oye papá, ¿Sabías que hay un lugar en América del Sur, más específicamente en Perú, donde hay muchos dibujos y figuras geométricas en la tierra, y que solo pueden verse desde el aire?_

_-Mmmm…_

_-Así es. Se encuentra en la meseta desértica de Nazca. Hay dibujos que sobrepasan los 150 metros de largo, y están cavados en la superficie de piedra oscura, dejando descubierto la tierra debajo, más clara. Todo eso hace que sean muy visibles desde arriba._

_-Mmmm…._

_-Dime, ¿No te dan ganas de ir a echar un vistazo alguna vez? Trabajas tan duro aquí, y yo… yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo en la escuela... _

_-Mmmm…._

_-El siguiente verano sería ideal. Sé que guardas un poco de dinero para emergencias, podríamos usarlo. Yo podría trabajar medio tiempo y ahorrar. ¡Piensa en todo lo que veríamos! Dicen que de noche, pueden verse luces extrañas, y que nuevas líneas aparecen de la noche a la mañana. Sería genial…_

_-Mayura, ¿Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa? –Finalmente, Misao estalló._

_-¡No me pasa nada! Yo solo…_

_-Desde que llegaste, no has hecho más que estar más rara de lo normal. No creas que no noté la forma en la que llegaste, y la forma en la que preparaste la comida. Y la forma en la has estado hablando sin parar. Me vas a decir ahora mismo que rayos te pasa. – Golpeó la mesa con el puño, poniéndole énfasis a sus palabras._

_-Papá, por favor…_

_-Nada de por favor. Me lo dirás ahora._

_-No me hagas esto…_

_-¡AHORA! _

_-De acuerdo, te lo contaré… La verdad es que… - Mayura guardo silencio, y desvió la mirada. Su labio temblaba._

_Ahora sí, la sangre de Misao hirvió. Ese maldito niño se arrepentiría del día en que nació. Pero se le ablando el corazón al ver el estado de su hija._

_-Anda hija, puedes contármelo. – Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mayura._

_-Yo… Yo… Creo que fui secuestrada por los grises. "_

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré con papá y la chica tonta del misterio. Pero con una condición, harás todo lo que yo te diga…

**Lmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm l**

¡Espero que todos estén bien! ¡Y que nadie haya sido secuestrado por los grises! ¿Alguien puede predecir que tendrá en mente Fenrir? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
